Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back
by rorypondicus
Summary: Sam and Dean flick backwards and forwards in time, from 2011 to 2019. And gues whos waiting for them in 2019 - The Fabulous Killjoys  T cause I'm paranoid


**Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back**

_**A Supernatural/Danger Days: True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys fanfic…**_

Sam normally doesn't remember his dreams, not like he wanted to remember them anyway. But recently… he dreams of _them_. BLI/nd and the struggle between good and evil, the Music Makers and their future suicide mission's plans. He's so sure of their faces, he _knows _who they are, but he can't remember where he's seen them before.

Until…

Dean's flicking through channels on the crappy motel TV. He finally settles on a music station. Sam listens to the music – the words come so easily, like he's lived through them a million times before.

_Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the words that'll hate your guts,  
Sing it for the death,  
Sing it for the blood,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind…_

Sam can't explain the fact that he knows the words, he end's up watching the video, and he can feel that there's something missing from it. Like he knows someone should be there who isn't or something. He names the people in the video, buy two names, their real names, and their _killjoy _names. Sam's worried, he's never seen this before, and he's hardly ever even heard of the band before. Dean, however, remains oblivious to Sam's distress.

Dean eventually turns the TV off and tells Sam to sleep. Sam creeps in to bed a little over an hour later. He's not sure weather he should sleep or not. Eventually – he goes to sleep, even if he didn't want to.

"Demon, _Demon!_" Sam hears the words – Dean? No, the voice is too feminine… His mind takes a second to catch up with himself, _he's dreaming again._ "DEMON!" A small hand slaps him around the face, Sam opens his eyes.

Too look in to the eyes of a young girl, her eyes sparkle in the early morning twilight, the colour changing as she moves to sit away. She can't be over the age of 17, if that. Her dyed crimson hair falls in front of her face. She smiles. Sam only knows her by one name… _Cyanide Rapier. _

"Nice to see you awake – back…" She says. "Thought the Drac had ghosted you in the last time." She said, a small sad smile appearing on her face. Cyanide stood up and walked away for a second, her voice growing quieter as she walked. She came back with a tin of food. "Eat." She said throwing the tin and spoon that had come from her back pocket at him. "Oh and after you've eaten that; Poison wants to see you." Sam gulped, the cold food slid down his throat in a sickening way. Poison – Party Poison – is the head Killjoy. He likes to know about his world.

Sam finished the food, he felt a little ill but, he couldn't not eat it, it was part of the dream. He had to do as he was told. So when he was finished he threw down the tin and gave Cyanide her spoon back. _Looks like there's not much left out there in 2019,_ Sam thought as he walked to the back office where Dr Death-defying did his radio broadcasts for other Killjoys to hear. Sam knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in," Dr. D says through the old creaky wooden door. You can hear the music, muffled but you can hear it. "Ah, Demon, he's outside waiting for you." Poison must have told him that he was coming though. "Your brother's coming today…" He tells him, "Anyway go on, dust storms whipping up out there kid, mask on." Sam didn't have to be told twice, he looked down at himself. And shuddered.

_He was wearing skinny jeans. _

He pulled up the bandanna up over his face, it had the American stars and stripes all over it, _how patriotic,_ Sam thought.

Sam stepped outside and squinted out in to the dust storm looking for Poison. He demanded respect, and so he should. He was the lead _Fabulous _Killjoy. He was wanted by BLI/nd. Poison was in his own right the leader of this operation, just like Korse was of his.

"So, how's your world?" Poison's question was one that Sam knew how to answer.

"Oblivious to everything." Sam says, "The Apocalypse is still coming, and not the way I know it. It's 2011 only a year to go, and BLI/nd Buildings are popping up everywhere." Poison nodded, understanding.

"You're people are naïve. Look at this world. Look at who few survived, this isn't _your_ Apocalypse, this is terrorism at its worst… by the _company_." Poison said. He sighed and shook his head, "What took you so long?" Another question that Sam had become used to in his dreams.

"SING," Sam said, "I heard a song called SING and it reminded me of here and of this world. And I'm not…" Poison flicked on the radio at the side of him. _That same song was on. _"Oh…"

"Yeah, that was before this whole thing went down. Gerard Way died when he heard that Bandit had been taken…"

They went back inside when the storm got too much, they removed their masks and rubbed their eyes free of sand and dust from the desolate desert outside. Sam blinked, thinking that the sand in his eyes was playing tricks on him…

_Dean? _Dean, like Sam, looked no older than he did in their normal world.

"Sam? What the hell's going on?" Dean shouted at Sam, who rolled his eyes at his brother and sat down in one of the Cafés little booths. Dean followed suit. Poison sat down across and Cyanide next to him.

"Well, you see," Poison started choosing the words he could use, "We need you."

"Not again!" Dean exploded, "WE ARE **NOT** SAYING YES TO THOSE ANGEL SON OF A BITCHES!" Cyanide drew her gun and rested it on the table in front of her. Poison shook his head at her and she put it on her lap.

"This is not about vessels." Poison said calmly, "This has nothing to do with _your Apocalypse_. This has nothing to do with _your world _at all."

"_What_?"

"We need your help." He said, "We need your help to bring down BLI/nd." And with those words Poison opened the blind on the window and showed Dean their world.

"So, how did this happen?" Dean asked seeing the desert outside with pieces of building sticking up in random places. Cyanide smiled and thought about it.

"I was born the year after this all happened, so I only know what I've been taught over the years." She explains, "It's not like Sam here was told – I was told that in 2012 the world was just beginning to hear about the BLI/nd Company. So a BLI Building was made in every big city of the world.

These buildings were much more sinister than you would have thought. BLI were plotting something that would mean destruction of world as we – _you_ – knew it. The buildings held some pretty heavy duty nukes.

From what I know, England is uninhabitable. Such a shame too, apparently it was a nice pla- anyway…

The bombs went off on the 22nd of December 2012 just before Christmas. The day the Aztec calendar ran out and…"

"The day the world was supposed to end." Dean muttered.

"Exactly! Anyway, the CEO of BLI/nd, Korse, is after us; Killjoys," She pointed around the room at Poison and Dr D. "Because we ran away or didn't die, or what ever. All we know is that Drac's – Draculoids - and Korse are dangerous." Cyanide turned to Poison, "Tell 'em enough?" Poison nodded. "You guys want anything?" She asked standing up, "…Or are you going home?"

"Home, for now." Dean says.

Sam woke up slowly from his dream, Dean was already awake, sat at the table drinking coffee and researching. He looked up at Sam as he swung his long legs out of bed.

"Look alive, sunshine." He said, "Why the hell did I just say that?"

"The Dream?" Sam mused quietly. "Shared dreaming is quite common… We are brothers so…"

"I reiterate what I said before; a walking encyclopaedia of weirdness." Dean paused, "But it was your dream before how did I get in?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged, Castiel appeared, silently.

"No, but I do."

Castiel launched into an explanation of what was happening to them. Basically, Dean and Sam were flicking backwards and forwards through time from the present to the future. This would explain the dreams being so vivid and so memorable. But what else could they do? They couldn't actually stop it.

What the hell could they do? _It all comes down to making the right choices._

Eventually they decide to make their way to Bobby's place. They explained to him what Castiel had told them. What else could they do?

"You've heard of BLI/nd?" Castiel asked, breaking the silence. Bobby walked out and into the kitchen coming back with his hands full of different pill bottles, all with the BLI/nd Logo emblazoned on them. "I suggest you stop taking those."

"Why?"

"They'll turn you into something else… Mind control."

"Oh…"

Castiel launched in to the explanation that Cyanide had given them in the Dream. It sounded worse coming from Castiel, probably because of all the Angel Embellishments. With that out of the way, Sam and Dean decided that they should leave for the night, and come back in the morning. Leaving Bobby to do the research he needed to get them out of this ordeal.

"You two drive safe okay?" Bobby said; this was fast becoming a ritual of theirs.

"Yeah, see you in the morning…" Sam said.

"See you soon." They climbed into the Impala and drove away. They didn't know that this was the last time that they wouldn't see Bobby again.

Dean didn't play tapes today. Instead he put the radio on, mistake number 1. _Party Poison_ old band, _My Chemical Romance,_ played on every station. As if the music was following them. Sam sighed and listened to the music anyway. All the lyric's seemed to be foreboding.

_...We could leave this world,  
Leave it all behind,  
We could steal this car if your folks don't mind,  
We could live forever if you got the time…_

Sam smiled and leaned back in the leather chair. It squeaked under his weight. Just like it had been new. And with that Sam began to fall asleep.

**A car was found off Highway 90.**Steve said into the mic for his radio show. **Two men have been airlifted to safety from their Chevy Impala. But their condition is critical. Have your prayers with them and their family as the medic's don't think they'll pull through because of the extent of their injuries. Here's My Chemical Romance with Summertime. This is the traffic. **Steve flicks the switch for the music to come on. He sits back and silently prays to God that those two men aren't in any pain.

_If you stay,  
I would even wait all night_,  
_Or until my heart explodes,  
How long?  
Until we find our way,  
In the dark and out of harm,  
You can run away with me…  
Anytime you want._

As the song fades out into the next, so does the two men's lives. What they should have been, what they could have been are now forgotten lyric's to a once heard song.

But what lies ahead of them… that's a whole new story…

Dean wakes up first. His mind slow, _Impala… Crash… Died…? _All he could think of for a few seconds before everything catches up with him. He _did _crash his beloved Impala, trying to miss someone who was in the road. He didn't hit them but he hit a tree instead. The force of the impact must have killed him…

The feeling comes back to his body slowly. A burnt out world under his hands – nothing like what Heaven or Hell was or would be.

Dean sat up and rubbed his head. It ached, but it would do if you had crashed into a tree at 45 KPH. A blurry tinned can is held out in front of him. Poison.

"We're out of here Friday morning." He says throwing the tin at him, "Demon's not back yet, but give him time. Your Killjoy clothes are over there and eat." Poison turned and walked away.

"_Sassy assed bitch._" Dean mumbled to him self before eating the food, it was gone within sixty seconds. He threw the tin down and stood up. He held the clothes up to himself and groaned loudly. "Oh, hell no!" He threw his clothes off and changed in to the colourful clothes. He felt sick that he couldn't wear his own clothes. He looked at the logo on the back of his jacket. A sword and a gun crossed over one another, like on a skull and crossbones. _Swords Gun. _The more he thought about it the more he could see how Killjoys were just futuristic pirates.

**Alright motor babies, remember that out there is a world full of monsters and disasters. Keep your boots tight and die with your mask on. Here's Only Hope. So it's good night from me, Dr. D and all the Fabulous Killjoys. Don't let the static get you down…**

…_I still remember there,  
Covered in ash,  
Covered in glass,  
Covered in all my friends,  
I still,  
Think of the bombs they built…_

With all the Fabulous Killjoys and Sam and Dean. Dr. D laid out the plan. With a map of Battery City he showed the way to the BLI/nd HQ. The plan was basic. Fire fight, kill Korse and get Grace and go. No matter what _Carry On._

Dr. D gave them a small smile. It was filled with regret. Almost as if he knew what was going to happen. _He knew. _But Sam and Dean didn't know a thing.

Cyanide held out two newly sprayed ray-guns. _Welcome to 2019 kid. _One was neon yellow and the other was orange. Sam snatched the orange one before Dean had a chance. He smiled that 'Ha-I've-just-beaten-you' look and gave Cyanide a proper grin before walking off.

Dean didn't follow, he looked at the young girl.

"What? Take a photo if you'll think it'll last longer." She say's a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No! I was… I was just wondering, what your name is." Dean sighs. "I feel at a loss. 'Cause you know my name and I don't know yours." Cyanide took a deep breath.

"My… proper name is Hannah Clarke." She says, "But don't tell a soul." She pushed a finger against her lips before turning and walking away.

_Are you ready for a fire fight,  
Cause the devil's got your number,  
We're never gonna leave this place alive,  
But if you sing these words you'll never die. _

The five seater Trans-Am was packed with six people. Sam, Dean, Jet and Ghoul were in the crumpled in to the back, while Poison and Kobra were in the front. The tunnel to Battery City was usually pretty heavily guarded. The van followed behind with Cyanide driving, Dr. D and two other new Killjoys.

Poison's face remained set, as if it were stone, as he wound down the window. He aimed his gun and fired at the Drac's. It only took Poison two shots to take them out. But no one saw on Drac reach up and raise the alarm that the Killjoys were coming.

It didn't take long to find the BLI/nd Building. It was the tallest thing for miles around. Dean gulped at the shear sight of the building. Cyanide knocked and grinned through the window at Poison. Poison smiled back, the first time he'd actually smiled for a while to anyone's knowledge.

"Let's do this." He said, climbing out the Trans-Am. No dust. "This isn't the desert anymore, kid." But still they were their masks. Just to conceal their identities.

They draw their guns, get in a V formation. And face certain death.

Deep in the heart of the building the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit wait – watching the CCTV cameras. They see the team of Killjoys advancing them, but they did not see a threat.

They all knew the plan; they now knew what they faced in there, and what was probably going to happen. But they all knew what was at stake.

The world.

Well, not Sam and Dean's world, but the world that their in now.

They found out what it was that was so important to and needed to be saved from the evil clutches of BLI/nd. A young girl by the name of Grace.

_Grace Clarke._

Dean realised that Grace must be Cyanide's – Hannah's sister, and the way that the girl raced from Poison's arms to Cyanide's gave a few hints.

"You two, make sure these two get out _alive_." Poison shouted at the two boys and pushed the two sisters forward, back the way they had came.

Out towards the exit, towards the waiting van, a nameless Killjoy opened the door and Cyanide throws her sister in before throwing herself in. Sam made them closed the door, just as the first few rays were thrown at them. They hit the van as it drove away and around the corner. _Safe. _All that Sam and Dean could do was watch as Drac's swarmed around them, ray-gun fire all around.

Sam fired back. Knocking a few down, but more came, from all sides, the Trans-Am too far away for them to jump in for safety. Too hard to run away. Everything happened so fast – Sam went down first taking a ray to the chest then Dean went down taking one to the heart. And _Demon Point_ and _Swords Gun_ were no more.

_And if my velocity starts to make you sweat,  
Then don't let go,  
Cause their Heaven ain't got a vacancy,  
And we just,  
And we just,  
And we just get up and go!_

Party Poison had a ray gun shoved under his chin, Korse. He laughed evil and triumphant. He'd stalled slightly after a Drac's mask had come off in his hands. Korse had managed to push and climb over the dying Drac to get at Poison. He pushed him against the wall.

"Hello Mr Way," Korse sneered before pulling the trigger. A bright light erupted from the gun and passed through Poison's body. His eye's slid shut. And Party Poison – Gerard Arthur Way – was no more.

The Kobra Kid saw Party Poison's death and instantly wanted to avenge his brother's death. The sound of the rays couldn't be heard over the sound of Kobra's heartbroken shout.

But it didn't last long. As he ran, more Drac's arrived, he got caught out because he let his guard down. Kobra's scream died away. Just like his life. And that was the end of Michael James Way.

Jet Star and Fun Ghoul watched their brother's in arms die – you would never have thought that 7 years ago they were making music together; at that point not because they had to… _because they wanted to. _

Jet grabbed Ghoul and pushed him forward. But Ghoul just pushed open the door and pushed Jet through it. Then he grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" Jet shouted at Ghoul through the glass.

"Save yourself, I'll hold them back," Ghoul told him, grinning at the fact that he had finally got a song title as a pretty good set of famous last words.

"Ghoul, no!"

"GO!" He shouted, he turned away from the door and fired wildly into the growing crowd of Drac's. Jet turned away, he heard the glass shatter as the rays passed through it. But he could hear the fading cries of his one last friend – Frank Iero.

Jet let the rays get him. He didn't want to be the only fabulous Killjoy left. He'd be forever known as a coward. And Jet didn't want that. A blast from one of the guns knocked him off his feet and onto the Trans-Am's bonnet. Raymond Toro's life flashed before his eyes before he thought;

_Been an awesome life._

**END**


End file.
